1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft fixing clip which is used for lockingly fixing an end portion of a shaft inserted into a mounting hole of, for example, a bracket, with respect to the mounting hole, and also to a shaft fixing structure using the clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an armrest of an automobile is swingably fixed in the following manner. A shaft inserted into the armrest is inserted into a mounting hole of a bracket disposed on a support frame, and a clip having a U-like shape or the like is locked by being fitted into a peripheral groove formed in an end portion of the shaft projected from the mounting hole, thereby fixing the armrest. In order to prevent the shaft and the mounting hole from rattling, a resin-made bush is interposed between the inner periphery of the mounting hole and the outer periphery of the shaft.
JP-A-8-219352 below discloses a pipe joint in which a plug is inserted into a socket comprising a slit into which a snap retainer is to be inserted, in a peripheral wall, and the snap retainer is fitted into an engagement groove disposed in a peripheral face of the plug, thereby sealingly connecting the socket and the plug together. In the pipe joint, a fastener for preventing the snap retainer from dropping out is disposed on the socket, and the position of the snap retainer is made adequate during a time period beginning before a connecting work and continuing even after the work, whereby the connection between the socket and the plug is facilitated and a sure connection state can be maintained.